1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vases and devices to display flowers or the like.
Vases or other devices adapted to hold flowers traditionally have sufficient open areas that allow the interior portion to be cleaned by hand. However, with vases having a narrow dimension portion the opening to the interior chamber does not allow easy access to the chamber region for cleaning. Further, when a vase is comprised from heterogeneous materials it is not readily feasible to provide a watertight vase.
Therefore, it is advantageous to have a heterogeneous vase that provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance while providing a waterproof chamber. To maintain a waterproof chamber brings forth numerous challenges with discrete components and especially when the components are of different materials.
The applicant has experimented with sealing the first chamber of the vase using caulking materials and other transparent adhesives; however, the applicant could not provide satisfactory results. Namely, any caulking material or glue would diminish the visible characteristics around the perimeter of the first and second transverse visible portions. Further, given the different characteristics of glass and a stone type material such as marble, it was extremely difficult to provide a first chamber that could hold water even at low head static pressure. Finally, trying to seal the first chamber did not remedy the problems with cleaning the vase.
Therefore, the applicant remedied these problems by retrieving a transparent insert having an upper end that is open and provides access to a second chamber that is watertight. The insert can be placed in the first chamber and is nearly unnoticeable when in an operating position (i.e. with flowers and fluid contained therein).
The insert is much less expensive than the remainder of the vase and in the preferred form is made from a unitary transparent plastic structure. The insert can be machine or hand washed or can be easily replaced. Further, the insert allows the stem portions of the flowers or floral arrangements to be inserted therein and water poured into the chamber of the insert (referred to as the second chamber) and then the insert can be placed into the first chamber of the vase structure.
2. Background Art
A search of the patent literature produced the following applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,164 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,592 Weder et al, shows a flower container and various aspects of a water proof cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,950 Glassman, shows a receptacle in which an inner container 10, is surrounded by an outer container. The containers are both fluid tight and fluid may be placed in one or in both. The inner container is adapted to hold dried flowers, while the outer volume contains a decorative fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,506 Hanson, shows a system in which a smaller flower pot is suspended in a larger container.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,856,179 Wells, shows an ornamental outer container used to house a flower pot containing a plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,087,546 Nies, shows a plant container formed of wood, with an outer layer of bark provided with a metal insert for containing a plant.
The invention comprises a frame and an insert. The frame consists of at least one transparent portion and has an upper opening that provides access to an inner chamber. The insert has a chamber portion and an upper opening and is adapted to fit within the said chamber of the frame. The insert has a transparent portion that corresponds to the position transparent portion of the frame. The insert is waterproof and adapted to receive flowers and water therein. Further, the insert is replaceable at a lower cost than the frame.